Crush
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: This is a little something I came up with in response to a lot of reviews from some of my other stories. This is the sister story to Guilt. The story isn't hard to understand without reading it, but I think reading that story first will make this one more complete. Just saying. This is a Chalant story, with a little Spitfire in between. Hope you like it!
1. Robin

_**I got a lot of review of a couple stories I did saying that they would like some more Chalant stories. I am happy to oblige. There can never be too many. So, this is a sister story to Guilt. Hope you enjoy it :)**_

The team was at the cave doing their usual thing. Kaldur was sitting in a corner reading. Conner was watching static. Megan was in the kitchen perfecting cake batter. Zatanna was helping Megan. Wally and Artemis were fighting. Again. And Robin...was nowhere to be seen. No one was really paying attention to the bickering teens because this was a regular occurence. They always sorted it out on their own. However, when the volume escalated, it was hard to ignore."All I wanted was for you to stop tapping! Not for you to keep talking to me like an idiot!" Aretmis yelled.

"Well, I was bored! If you won't let me tap or hum, you will have to serve as my entertainment!" Wally shouted back. Artemis growled and threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"_Where_ is Robin when you need him?" Artemis yelled.

As if waiting for that cue, Robin walked in. "Gee, Artemis. I didn't know you felt that way." Artemis smirked. Grabbing his shoulders, Artemis threw the younger boy at her tormentor.

"Robin, if you value my sanity at all, you will entertain Kid Mouth." Artemis begged. Robin laughed. He had landed on Wally's lap and just made himself comfortable.

"Hey, Supes. Think we can change the channel to something that will occupy our little Wally-kins' attention?" Robin asked, earning a thump to the head from the red head mentioned. Superboy handed over the remote wordlessly. Anything to get Wally to stop talking. Robin swtiched the setting on the TV so he could cream Wally in some video game or another. As they were playing, Zatanna walked around the couch to sit down while the cake she and Megan made baked in the oven. Robin saw her long, wavy hair draped over her shoulder. He stared at the way her tank top showed off her amazing neckline. Next thing the boy wonder new, Wally was yelling in triumph that he won. Then, Wally was silent. He _never_ won. Not when playing Rob.

Everyone stared at the boy wonder. Robin looked at them all. "What?" He asked nervously. His voice cracking again. They were all used to it by now, but it was still embarrassing to him. Wally put a hand on his forehead.

"You feeling okay, Rob?" Wally asked. Robin slapped his hand away.

"Wally, I'm _fine_." Robin laughed. Trying to play off their worry. He couldn't let the team know that he had a crush on Zatanna. _Especially_ since Zee was part of the team! Wally looked a little more than skeptic.

"Robin, I have never beaten you except like _twice_ when we were _kids_. And you have _never_ let me win. What's up?" Wally demanded answers.

Conner heard Robin's heart kick into high gear. He saw the way that Robin was looking at them all like he was a cornered animal. "Are you sure you're okay?" the clone asked.

"Seriously, Robin. You look like you're gonna pass out or something," Artemis said. Robin jumped up.

"I'm fine! Stop worrying. There is nothing to worry ab- Whoa!" Robin yelped as he tripped over Wally's outstretched legs. And feel to the ground. It was one thing for Robin to trip. It was a whole other matter entirely when he fell instead of doing some crazy flip to catch himself. "Crap," Robin said. He knew that his team wasn't going to let up now. He couldn't help it. He had looked at Zee's face when he stood up. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concern and there was a slight pout in her lips...he went weak-kneed and just feel over.

Megan was the first to speak. "Okay. Something's wrong. Now tell us, Robin." Megan used her power to hold the boy where he was, much to Robin's chagrin. He struggled and fought against the invisible force to no avail.

"Megs, come on! Let me up." He complained.

"If I let you up you won't tell us what's wrong." Megan pointed out.

"Nothing _is_ wrong," Robin repeated.

Wally crossed his arms. "Mm hmm. That's why I beat you. Because everything is perfectly fine." Wally said sarcastically. Robin looked at his knees. He wasn't talking. Zatanna knelt down in front of Robin. He still kept his gaze firmly on his knees. Zatanna put a hand under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Robin, just talk to us," Zatanna said kindly. Robin's face got even redder than before. He couldn't help it. She was just _so_ _close_. It felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. Robin also got that same feeling he had a week ago. Like they were in their own world, just him and Zee. Superboy heard the younger's boy breathing hitch in his throat. "Robin?" Zatanna asked. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her. His body was visibly trembling with pent up energy. He just wanted to get away from those piercing blue eyes. If he stared at them much longer, Robin knew that he would blurt it out.

Megan gasped a little at the raw emotion Robin sent her. The need to run. The need to preserve...something. He wouldn't tell her what, but the message was clear. Megan released her hold on Robin, who jumped up and bolted. Soon after, Kid Flash was racing after him. Mean while, Artemis looked at Megan. "M'gann, why did you let him go? Something's clearly wrong."

"I...don't know if something is exactly wrong. He just has something on his mind. Something that he _really_ doesn't feel like sharing. With anyone. I felt this incredible desire to just...run. He felt like a caged animal." Megan explained. Zatanna stared at the spot where Robin had been. There had been something so...electric about staring at him. She still remembered the vivid color of his blue eyes. Maybe that was why. She was imagining looking past the glasses.

Wally ran around his friend. Robin didn't have time to stop, so he tried to shoulder his way passed. Wally just stuck out an arm in front of Robin's chest. The force of the impact spun Wally around, but he used it to his advantage, wrapping his other arm around his best friend. "Wally, let go!" Robin yelled. He knew what was coming. He didn't want to admit his feelings to Wally. The speedster wouldn't ever let him hear the end of it.

"Rob, just tell me what's going on," Wally said. Robin sighed and stopped struggling.

"Fine, but we have to talk in my room." Robin said. Wally nodded. He knew all the precautions Batman took where his son was concerned. Dick's was the only room Conner couldn't hear them talk. Once they got in, Robin shut the door and removed his sunglasses, becoming Dick Grayson.

"So, what's up?" Wally asked, sitting down on Dick's bed. Dick sighed and walked over to sit next to Wally.

"You-you have to _swear_ not to tell," Richard warned. Wally nodded. "Okay...Well...I-I kind of...might have a-a thing...for Zatanna." Dick said quietly. Wally thought about that for a moment and started chuckling. Dick looked up at his best friend in betrayal. "Are-are you. . . . . _laughing_?"

Wally tried to stop laughing. "I'm sorry, Dick...but I just can't believe that you took so long to tell me," Wally shook his head.

"You knew?"

"Duh, I knew," Wally said with a look of offense on his face. "I'm your best friend. How did you figure I wouldn't notice? Your voice was cracking more than usual. You get this kind of goofy grin when you talk about her, or to her. And the way you just stared at her during the video game? Obvious!" Wally said.

Dick glared. "Then why did you make such a big deal with the rest of the team?"

"A few reasons. One, if I didn't, they would think something's up. Two, because it's fun to mess with you. Three, and most importantly, I am a little offended that you didn't come to me with this sooner." Wally scowled a little before his usual grin was back on his face. "You got it bad, Dick."

"I-I do _not_!" Dick protested, face rivaling Wally's hair, and voice cracking. Wally snickered.

"Oh, but you _do_."

Dick ran a hand through his hair. "I...I mean...Well,...She's just so pretty, ya know?" Dick accepted his feelings. "No. That doesn't even cover it. She's gorgeous. Zee is smart and funny. She has a great laugh. Her smile is just...wow." Wally laughed as Dick feel back on the bed with the biggest love-struck grin the ginger had ever seen.

"Soooooo...what happened to Barbara?" Wally asked.

Dick looked up at him. "Who?" Wally laughed even harder.

"Oh, man you are so love-sick! You can't even remember the girl you were crushing on for two years? Man, Zatanna _must_ be something."

Dick frowned. " '_Something_'? Dude, she's _everything_. Zatanna is the total package, and _then_ some." Wally held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, man. Whatever you say." Dick just smiled, lost in thought about Zatanna. "So?" Wally said, playfully nudging Dick.

"'So' what?"

"So, when are you going to ask her?" Wally asked impatiently.

Dick propped himself on his elbow. "Ask who what?" the thirteen year old boy looked totally lost.

Wally face-palmed. "Oh, my _gosh_, Dick. Ask Zatanna out!"

"Ask her out where?" Dick asked. He still wasn't sure how that all worked. Did you actually have to go somewhere? Were you allowed to do something as simple as hanging out at the park?

Wally groaned. "Dick, you are so clueless. It doesn't matter. You can go to the movies, go out to eat. Heck, you could just take her out to get ice cream. All that matters is that you ask her. Although, I wouldn't recommend going to the movies on a first date."

"What? Why not?" Dick asked, now sitting up.

"The whole point of a first date is to get to know the person. You know, talk? You can't do that unless you have both seen the movie before."

"Oh. Okay. But...how?"

"'How' what?" Wally asked.

"How do I ask her out?" Dick said.

Wally smiled. "Oh. That. Well, you could ask her directly, or be creative and subtle. For the direct approach, it'd probably be best to do it alone. As for subtly, well I don't think the boy wonder would have any problem with that."

Dick smiled. "Thanks, Wally. But...I don't think that I could ask her out."

Wally was totally confused. "And just why, the heck, not?"

Dick crossed his legs in front of himself loosely and fiddled with one of his shoelaces. "What...what if she...you know...What if Zee says no?"

Wally smiled. "Dick. You can't let that stop you. How many times did I hit on M'gann when she kept rejecting me?"

"Every single time you saw her until Artemis told you that she was dating Conner." Richard replied.

Wally nodded. "So, you can't not ask her out because she might say no. There's also a chance that she would say yes. Who knows? Zatanna might like you too. A lot. She might have a shrine to you. For all we know, Zatanna whispers in her sleep, 'Robin...I love you.'" Dick blushed.

"Wally, come on. Don't be mean," Dick pouted.

Wally gently pushed him. "I'm not, honest. I think you seriously have a shot."

Dick rolled his bright blue eyes. "Yeah, right. In what world would a girl like Zatanna Zatarra go for a guy like _me_?" Wally shook his head and stood up.

"Whatever man. Well, I'm going to go do some damage control. You staying in here?" Wally queried before walking out the door.

Dick lay down on his bed. "Uh...yeah. I don't think I can take another run in with those baby blues of Zatanna's right now." Wally shrugged and left his friend to his thoughts. The second he shut the door, Wally pulled out his phone and texted Artemis.

Wally: Dude. We need to talk. Now.  
Artemis: What is it, Kid Idiot?  
Wally: You're Zee's best friend, right?  
Artemis: Yeah...So what?  
Wally: You would know who she likes, then  
Artemis: Well, she definitely isn't into you, Baywatch  
Wally: No! Not me, Arty.  
Artemis: Then who?  
Wally: If I tell you, I am dead. You have to tell me who  
Artemis: Yeah, right. Like I would betray her trust  
Wally: Ugh! Fine...I never told you this, okay?  
Artemis: Okay  
Wally: ...It's Robin. I tried to get him to ask her out, but he's too afraid she'll say no  
Artemis: ...We REALLY need to talk  
Wally: ?  
Artemis: Zee has it pretty bad for the boy wonder, but she thinks he doesn't notice her  
Wally: Dude. meet me in my room. NOW

Wally shut his phone and walked into his room. A minute later, Artemis walked in. Wally crossed his arms. "She seriously thinks he doesn't notice her?"

"She says that they are just good friends. And she thinks that's all there will ever be between them, because he isn't aware of girls yet."

Wally snorted. "Okay, _seriously_? Has she not noticed his voice cracking? Puberty is _definitely_ working its magic on our bird boy. And you would not _believe_ how _hyper_-aware of her he really is. Zee is all he can think about lately. Or talk about." Wally thought back on their recent conversations. Anything that remotely related to the sorceress, and Robin would go into a monologue.

Artemis smiled. "Well, Zee isn't much better. She can't stop talking about how his sunglasses make him mysterious. The way his hair flops in his eyes the perfect way. She loves his humor, and she says that lately, he is the only person that makes her feel totally like herself with her dad...you know...absent."

Wally ran his hands through his hair and started pacing. "Okay...So, my best friend is head over heels for your best friend...Yours is head over heels back. Neither one of them thinks that they have a chance with the other..." Wally snapped his fingers. "Got it!"

"I have an idea too," Artemis smiled.

"We send them both a note, telling them to meet somewhere-"

"-and say that it's from the other person." Artemis finished. The speedster and the archer looked away from each other, slightly blushing. They weren't used to getting along, let alone sharing thoughts.

"Um...uh, yeah. Exactly," Wally said, slightly stunned. Artemis smiled.

"Okay then. So...how are we doing this?"

_**And, that is where we leave off. Originally, this was just a Chalant fic, but I think I will throw in a little Spitfire action as well. My favorite couples :) Reviews are always appreciated!**_


	2. Zatanna

_**Now, here is Artemis and Zatanna's side of the story :) Next chapter will be Spitfire planning their friends' first date.**_

Zatanna sat on her heels as Robin jumped away from her. Zee sat there, a little stunned. She was still thinking of how she wished to rip those sunglasses off of Robin's face. Why would he want to hide those gorgeous cerulean eyes? Zatanna had been staring at the boy wonder's shades to try and see through the opressive black to the beautiful eyes that were hidden underneath. Zatanna bit her lip and sighed slightly as she imagined kissing Robin. Then, she thought about how he had run away from her. *Yeah, _right_. Like he would ever kiss a freak like me,* Zee thought to herself in self-loathing.

Artemis saw her best friend's face and touched her shoulder. The girl looked totally out of it. "Zatanna?"

The sorceress blinked her eyes as she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

Artemis offered a hand to her friend. "Come on. Let's talk in my room." Zatanna took the archer's hand and they walked to Artemis' room. The older girl pulled the raven haired magician over to her bed. "_What_ is going on with you two?"

Zatanna blushed. "Nothing." Artemis heard the disappointment in the thirteen year old's voice.

"But you want there to be." Artemis pointed out. It wasn't a question. The others might not notice it, but Artemis knew Zee well enough to know that she was totally into the bird boy.

Zatanna sighed and fussed with the ends of her Capri pants. "Robin...He's so...I don't know how to explain it right!" Zatanna frowned.

Artemis chuckled. "Zee, I don't have anywhere else to be. We can talk all night." Zatanna smiled gratefully. Artemis was sometimes like the older sister that she never had growing up.

"It's just...Whenever I see him, I feel like I'm on the highest point of a roller coaster and taking a huge plunge. He is so sweet. Robin is always so nice about my dad...Not like he walks on eggshells with me about the whole dad thing like the other boys do. He just seems to understand, you know?" Zatanna had started wrapping a chunk of her hair around her finger. She started giggling as she said quietly, "And that's not even thinking about how he looks."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"His hair is perfect. I know how stupid it sounds, but it just falls perfectly over his eyes. His eyes..." Zatanna trailed off.

Artemis scrunched her eyebrows together. "Zee...he wears sunglasses. You can't see his eyes."

Zatanna giggled. "Well...I was walking out of my room about a week ago. Robin ran down the hall and into me, but when we fell, he made it so that I fell on top of him. I may have...slightly...shifted so that I could...uh...see his eyes over his sunglasses."

Artemis felt her jaw drop a little. "You did _not_." Zatanna nodded, looking ashamed.

"I know, I _know_! It was wrong, but I just couldn't resist and-"

Artemis put her hand on Zatanna's shoulder. "Zee I think it's awesome." Artemis started laughing. "Does he know?"

The younger girl shrugged. "I don't know...I don't think he realized it. I thought it was because he liked me...but why would he?" Zatanna asked quietly. Artemis frowned.

"Why _wouldn't_ he?" Artemis growled.

Zee sighed. "Because...Robin is normal, and I am a freak. When he's not here, he probably has some girl waiting for him in Gotham. I bet she's blonde. They're always blonde. With boobs," Zatanna added as she look down sadly. Puberty was taking a while to kick in for her.

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest. "A few things. One, you are _not_ a freak. Two, Robin isn't that shallow. And three, I think he's into you." Artemis ran her hand through Zatanna's hair.

Zatanna snorted. "Yeah, right Artemis. And you don't have a crush on Wally."

The blonde quickly turned red. "I don't-That's not...We aren't talking about me. We are talking about you." Artemis sputtered. Like she would ever like Baywatch. *Pft. Okay. Like _that_ would ever happen.* "Anyway. How do you know if you don't try?"

Zatanna crossed her arms. "Try what, Artemis? A guy is supposed to make the first move. And Robin doesn't seem to notice me...that way."

"That doesn't mean you can't help him along," Artemis nudged her friend. "I'm sure if you just flirted a little that he would totally be putty in your hand."

"What makes you think that?" Zee asked.

"He's a thirteen year old boy that just hit puberty. You are a beautiful girl. Do the math." Artemis smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. But I still don't think I'm his type. He is a genius, I make A's and B's. He is great at fighting, I just know a few spells. He wants someone more like you, Artemis." Zee said.

Artemis laughed. "You think that I am the boy wonder's type? I barely pass Math and Science. English is so-so."

"Yeah, but you both can fight, and you both have the same kind of gut instincts. You would make more sense than I would." Zee explained.

"I'm also two years older than him. Girls already mature faster than boys, I don't want to make thing worse by dating someone younger than me. Besides that, Rob is _so_ not my type."

Zee raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really? Because if I remember correctly, you were pretty upset when you found out Megan was dating Conner? Suddenly you don't have a thing for black hair and muscly teenage boy superheroes?" Zatanna asked with an extra sassy tone.

Artemis blushed. "I...okay. Point taken. But I just meant, I think of him as a little brother if anything. That's it. You, on the other hand, seem to get all starry-eyed whenever that boy comes up in a conversation. You both liked to play with words. And both of you are very kind people." Artemis listed off the similarities. Zatanna smiled.

"Thanks, Artemis...But I just don't think that it would ever happen. We're best friends. That's all he'll ever see me as. We have fun, and he is really sweet, but I mean that's just who he is. Robin treats you and M'gann like that too, right?" Zee replied.

Artemis rolled her eyes and was about to argue when her phone buzzed. "I-Hold on." Artemis opened up a text message and frowned a little. "What?" She started texting back. Artemis put her phone down and was about to talk to Zatanna when her phone buzzed again. "Now-Ugh! Hold on." Artemis picked up her phone again and read the message. Glancing up at Zee, she responded.

"What is it?" Zatanna asked.

Artemis shook her head. "Kid Weirdo is asking about you...Hey, maybe if it doesn't work out with Robin you and Wally can go out." the blonde teased. Zatanna laughed at that. Artemis' phone buzzed a third time and she laughed. "Oh my gosh. He's asking who you like."

"Well, don't tell him! He's Robin's best friend." Zatanna panicked.

"I wouldn't tell him, Zee. Calm down." Artemis soothed her friend. She laughed at his response. "He says it's not for him. Wow. He's really going to play _that_ card?" Zatanna shook her head.

"Well, not that I don't enjoy watching you and Kid hit it off via text, but I am going to go grab some food." Zatanna started to walk out, but stopped. "Hey, Artemis?"

Artemis looked up from her phone. "Yeah, Zee."

"Thanks for talking to me." Zatanna smiled.

"Of course, Zatanna." Artemis said. When her friend walked out, she got another text from Wally.

It said, If I tell you who, I'm dead. You have to tell me who

Artemis: Yeah, right. Like I would betray her trust  
Wally: Ugh! Fine...I never told you this okay?

This made Artemis intrigued. The only person he could be asking for is... *I'll never know unless I respond.*

Artemis: Okay  
Wally: ...It's Robin. I tried to get him to ask her out, but he's too afraid she'll say no

Artemis was stunned. *I was right! But wait...what about Zatanna? She would love for him to ask her out...I guess I have to talk to Baywatch face to face.*

Artemis: ...We REALLY need to talk  
Wally: ?  
Artemis: Zee has it pretty bad for the boy wonder, but she thinks he doesn't notice her  
Wally: ...dude. meet me in my room. NOW

Artemis sent a text to Zatanna that she had to talk to Wally for like five minutes. Then, she walked into Wally's room slowly. It was weird. She had never been in a boy's room before and she never thought the first time would be with Wally West. They talked and Artemis wanted to laugh out loud. How could two people be so clueless to the other's obvious feelings for them? Wasn't it obvious to the two that they should be together? Artemis and Wally came up with the same idea. Which was kind of scary. *Me and Baywatch on the same wavelength? I must be coming down with something.* Finally, Artemis had a thought.

"Okay then. So...how are we going to do this?"

Wally opened his mouth and said, "I...have no idea. I guess we'll have to talk some more." Artemis smiled slightly. That might not be that bad.

_**Good? Yes or no? Just a reversal of what Robin and Wally did. Next chapter is the progress of getting Chalant together.**_


	3. Wally's Plan

_**Now, for the scheming part of the story. Some of you are hoping that Wally and Artemis get in trouble for it. I don't understand this. They are helping their friends. Although, sometimes meddling makes things worse...Maybe I do understand. Well, as of now, I don't think there will be any revenge. Yet. That may very well change. I am fickle. Anyway, enjoy the story!**_

Wally and Artemis debated over the next couple days how best to get the two together. It was difficult. They weren't used to getting along. Wally finally convinced Artemis to go with his plan, knowing that it was the best way to get Robin to make the first move. The only problem...Artemis and Wally-who were both sixteen-would have to flirt with thirteen year old kids. True, it was only three years difference, but Artemis felt particularly weird about it, because Robin was so...child-like. Sure, when he needed to be, Robin was mature and focused. Other times, he was just like an average kid. He was snarky, defiant, sassy, he laughed at practically everything, and there was the fact that he strove to see good in everyone, even when it wasn't there.

"Wally, I really don't feel comfortable with this. Robin's a kid. And it might do more harm than good." Artemis reiterated.

The speedster in question rolled his eyes. "And you think that I want to make a pass at Zatanna? She's like a little sister!" Wally countered. "The fact is, it's the only way to snap them out of their imagined insecurities and get together." Artemis was shocked that Wally could be so...logical.

"Okay. But I still don't like this," Artemis repeated.

Wally sighed. "Noted. Now go." Wally shoved Artemis into the room with Robin. She felt so weird. Robin was kicking at a punching bag in the gym. Artemis was. . . . she felt like a cheap hooker for hire. She was wearing skin tight shorts that were well above her knees and an equally tight, equally short tank top, that also showed some of her cleavage. The idea was to get Robin's freshly awakened hormones to kick into overdrive and make Zatanna helplessly consumed with jealousy.

"Hi Robin," Artemis said casually. Robin turned his head slightly.

"Oh, hey Arte-" Robin gulped as he spun around to look at the older blonde girl. "Artemis?" Robin stared at the clothes that the aforementioned archer was wearing. *More like lack there of,* Artemis added grimly.

Artemis tossed her long pony tail over her shoulder. "You wanna spar?" Artemis asked innocently. Knowing that Robin would already be thrown off by a girl he saw as an older sister dressing like...like a _girl_. Robin nodded mutely, eyebrows raised slightly. They circled each other for a minute. Artemis made the first move, making like she was going to jab at Robin with a right hook. When he dodged, she simply smiled and lunged into a cartwheel. The young boy swallowed thickly as he saw the way the archer's body moved...and move it did. He shook his head free of such thoughts and continued sparring. Robin didn't know how, but somehow Artemis ended up on top of him. His arms pinned above his head. Artemis leaned down over Robin, making it ridiculously difficult to ignore the amount of cleavage that hung teasingly over the top of the blonde girl's tank top. She whispered into his ear, her breath hot and breezy and tickling his ear, "Now, Robin. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were going easy on me." Artemis slowly sat up, still holding Robin's arms over his head. Robin's body gave an involuntary shiver. *What the heck is going on?* He wondered. Robin had never felt like this before. It wasn't like what he felt with Zee. That was more of an emotional thing. This was...purely physical.

"I'm not-" Robin's voice cracked loudly. Artemis giggled. Robin tried again. "I-I-I'm not going easy on you."

Artemis released one of his hands and caressed his face gently. "Oh, I'm sure you tried." Artemis practically purred in reassurance. From her seat atop the boy's chest, Artemis could feel Robin's rapid pulse that she had a feeling had nothing to do with sparring. She hated messing with the kid's head like this. She hated herself even more for being so good at it, but her dad had trained her to be a convincing liar. Artemis got up and offered a hand to Robin. The ebony headed boy took it and let himself be pulled up. They sparred again, Artemis continuing to flirt with Robin. *I'm a cougar. I don't see how this could get any worse.*

Artemis didn't know what was coming for her.

**_BREAK LINE_ **

Wally didn't stay to watch Artemis flirt it up with his best friend. He already knew that this plan had a pretty good chance at back firing. Wally walked down the hallway in his skinny jeans and a tight tank top that showed off his well developed muscles. He saw Zatanna in the garage trying to figure out the motorcycle that she had been given by the League. "This is hopeless." Zee declared.

"Need some help?" Wally asked as he was suddenly right behind Zatanna. She jumped as she spun to face him, knocking over the bike. Wally reached forward and grabbed it, encircling Zatanna in his muscly embrace. She blushed as her face was up against Wally's hard chest. The older boy righted the bike and stepped back, giving the girl room to breathe. Zatanna looked him up and down, her face turning bright red.

She tucked her hair behind her ears. "I...uh...I'm trying to figure out how this thing works. I always thought it would be easy, like...a big green button or something...it's not."

Wally smiled. "Well, lucky for you, I happen to be an expert in this kind of thing."

"Really?" Zatanna asked.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Hey now. Don't go questioning my skills."

"No, no. It's not that. I just figured...you know...with your super speed, and everything, you wouldn't really need to know how to work one of these things," Zatanna quickly and nervously told the red head.

"Well, I prefer running, but it comes in hands when undercover to be able to ride one. Besides, sometimes I get tired," Wally said coolly.

The dark haired beauty blushed at this. "Uh...right...of course." Wally smiled.

"So, you want some help?" Wally asked kindly. Zatanna beamed.

"Yes, please!" Wally then proceeded to explain how the mechanics of a bike worked. When Zatanna got on the bike to see if she understood, Wally took the opportunity to wrap his muscular arms around the girl. Zee suddenly felt very hot. It was strange. She knew that she didn't feel about the red head the way she felt for Robin. But this...the churning in her stomach or the fire in her chest...this was something entirely knew to the girl. Zatanna had to shake her head as she thought of all the movies she had seen where moments like this turned into a hot and steamy make out scene. *No...Wally's just being nice,* Zatanna told herself.

Wally had to admit, he didn't feel good about this. He was up against a currently fatherless little girl, who was just staring to figure out her feelings for his _best_ _friend_. He felt the way Zatanna tensed up underneath him, felt the shudder that his breath on her ear sent down her spine. *I am so going to burn for this.* The speedster told himself. Sure, he told himself that it was to help Rob and Zatanna...but there had to be another way to do this, right? He just hadn't looked hard enough. Now, he and Artemis were messing with two kids. *Nice one, Wally.* Wally was explaining the clutch and gas again-with his hands over Zee's and his chin resting on her shoulder-when he heard two audible gasps. Wally let go of Zatanna and saw Artemis and Robin standing there, both sweaty, both with looks of hurt and betrayal. The speedster understood Robin's face, but Artemis? What did she have to be angry about? *It's not like she...wait...could she? Artemis?...Nah. Must just be playing along.* Wally quickly rationalized.

**_BREAK LINE_ **

Artemis and Robin were talking and walking to the kitchen. They were going through the garage when they saw Wally up close and personal with Zatanna. Sure, Artemis knew that she would see something like this...after all, she and Wally had planned for her to bring Robin this way so that he would be sparked into action. What she hadn't expected...What the archer hadn't been anticipating was the knife that this scene would send through her own heart. She could see Zatanna's face. See that clearly the younger girl had no qualms with being so close to Wally.

Artemis looked down and to her left when she heard Robin's gasp. She could see the pain that Robin was trying so hard to hide. Suddenly, she was wondering what she and Baywatch had been thinking. How could they mess with Rob and Zee like this? It was just plain cruel. Looking back at Wally and Zatanna, she again felt the stabbing pain in her chest. Okay...so maybe it wasn't all about Robin and Zatanna. *But...that means...that's saying I...Wally? No. No way. Not possible.* Artemis shook her head free of such outlandish thoughts. _Her_ actually like _Wally_? Artemis barely contained a derisive snort.

"Wally?" Robin asked in such a heartbroken tone, all joking thoughts left the archer's mind. The red headed boy looked at his best friend.

"Uh...hey Rob. What's up?" Wally inquired innocently. Zatanna hugged her arms around her middle with a guilt-stricken look on her face.

Robin's bottom lip trembled slightly. The boy looked so vulnerable, Artemis just wanted to throw her arms around him and hide him from the world. "Why?" Robin's voice was hard, his hands were shaking fists.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, his face trying to outshine his hair. "What are you talking about?" the speedster asked.

"You...I...you know what? It doesn't matter anymore..." Robin took a deep breath and turned around and started walking away from everyone. He stopped and turned his head towards Artemis. "Thanks, Artemis. It was fun." There was a slight smile playing on the boy's lips.

The archer swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah. It was. Wanna do it again sometime?" She questioned. She felt like she owed the boy anything that would make him happy at this point. *I should have stopped Baywatch when I had the chance. I _knew_ that this would go wrong.*

"Sounds like a date." With that, the hacker walked away dejectedly. Wally ran after him calling, "Robin!"

"Rob, come on." Wally put his hands on the young boy's shoulders to keep him from walking away.

Robin glared behind his glasses. "Go away, Wally." He said, his voice low.

"Rob, I-"

Robin roughly shoved passed Wally. "Save it."

Wally frowned. "Oh, come on. It's not like you were going to make a move!" Wally defended. He said it loud enough that a certain magician who was trying to follow discreetly could hear him.

Robin turned around and looked at Wally, oblivious to his crush's stares. "Yeah I was!...eventually. But that's not the point, KF!"

"Then what is the point?" the ginger asked loudly, arms held out.

"You know what it is," Robin answered quietly.

The speedster rolled his eyes. So he was going to have to drag it out of the bird boy, was he? *Fine.* "No, I don't. It didn't seem like you were making any plans to ask her out anytime soon, so...I went for it."

"You don't even like her, Wally!" Robin protested angrily.

"And you do?" Wally snorted.

Robin blurted out, "Yes I like her! I've always liked her!" Robin didn't realize who else was there until he heard a feminine gasp. "Zatanna."

The magician looked at the boy wonder with wide eyes. "You-you like me?" Zatanna asked.

Batman's protege blushed. "Well...yeah. Hasn't it been obvious?" he chuckled.

"I-I thought you were just being nice..." Zatanna answered.

"I was...because I liked you..." Robin replied softly. The two unconsciously stepped closer to compensate for their suddenly hushed voices. Zatanna tucked her long dark hair behind her ear as she blushed.

She swallowed thickly. "And...you didn't make a move because...?"

Robin pushed his glasses up nervously. "Like a girl as beautiful as you would notice a scrawny little guy like me," Robin rolled his eyes behind his shades.

"I always thought it was crazy to hope that a guy as smart and funny and cute as you would notice me as more than a friend," Zatanna commented, then blushed more deeply.

Robin's jaw dropped slightly. "Wha-You like me?"

Zatanna giggled. "Well...doesn't every girl that meets the boy wonder? I'm sure you have girls lining up at your door...or...you would if they knew where the Bat Cave was."

"Can...Can I ask...I mean, would you...ugh." Robin ran a hand through his hair nervously. He took a deep breath and said, "Do you want to maybe...I don't know...be kidnapped by me sometime?" Robin smirked as he made reference to the first night he met Zatanna.

Zatanna wrinkled her nose. "I don't know." Robin's face fell.

"Oh. I get it...I'll just-"

"Well, it's just that the first time you kidnapped me was so much fun...It'd be pretty hard to top it. But I would strongly consider kidnapping you. Maybe we could hide you from Bats at a movie theater?" Zatanna smiled with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Robin's head snapped up and he smiled broadly. "That's too obvious. He'd find us in two minutes."

"Unless he knows that we know that and knows that we would never be so reckless as to go somewhere so predictable." Zatanna threw back.

"Marry me?" Robin teased. Zatanna bit her lip for a moment before lightly punching Robin in the arm and dancing out of his reach.

"You'd have to catch me first, wonder boy." Zatanna laughed.

Robin smirked. "I guess I'll just have to chase you, then." He replied simply. He started walking towards her and she ran down the hallway, Robin close on her tail. Both were laughing.

"They are so thirteen," Wally laughed. Artemis punched the red head in the arm. "Ow, Arty! What was that for?"

Artemis frowned. "That could have been really bad. But it wasn't...so good job." Artemis smiled as she walked away from the speedster. "But don't let it go to your head," the blond tossed over her shoulder. Wally smiled. She thought he did a good job...not that he cared. No. Wally definitely didn't care what Arty thought of him...Did he?

_**Sorry that it took me so long to update this story. It just was not coming to me. Hope you guys like it. And I will be posting another chapter or too with possible Chalant teaming up against Spitfire...we'll see.**_


	4. Chalant's Plan of Revenge

Robin couldn't believe this. He was out with Zatanna! Well, alright. Technically, they were inside...and on the couch watching the Sorcerer's Apprentice-Zatanna's favorite movie. They were going to go out, but the mission they went on earlier had left Zee with a sprained ankle. So, Robin grabbed her favorite movie and some popcorn, and they decided to just hang out. When the love interest of the movie-Becky-came on screen, Zee said casually, "Wow. She's really pretty, don't ya think?" She was hoping to be proven wrong about her fear of Robin liking blondes...with boobs.

Robin shrugged. "She's alright. I've always been more for brunettes, anyway." Zatanna glanced over and saw the smile of Robin's face. *He knew,* she realized. He knew what she had been asking. And yet, she didn't feel as though he was telling her what she wanted to hear. Smiling herself, the little magician shifted so that their shoulders were touching. Robin steeled himself against his nerves and slid his arm around Zee's shoulders. Zatanna just lay her head on his shoulder and relaxed into him. Robin smiled at how natural this all felt. Zatanna's injured leg was propped up on the coffee table in front of them. As the movie started reaching the end, she shifted a little too much, making her foot slip. As Zatanna braced herself for the pain...it never came. She opened her eyes-funny, she didn't realize they were closed-and saw that Robin had swiftly lunged forward and gently caught her foot. He carefully placed it back on the table and looked at the girl attached to it.

"You alright?"

Zee smiled. "I'm good...Thanks." Robin just shrugged and they finished watching the movie. As Robin got up to return the DVD to its case, he started talking.

"Not that I mind spending time with you," Robin started off. "But you _do_ realize that we were manipulated, right?" The boy wonder asked.

Zatanna nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing. I mean, I don't know about Artemis, but Wally was laying out some _major_ flirting, without actually,  
you know...flirting."

"Artemis too. I think they were trying to make us so jealous, one of us would make a move." Robin explained his theory. "And while I am _very_ happy with the results of said manipulation," Robin flashed a grin for the magician. "...I do not take it lightly."

The raven haired girl smiled. "You're thinking of revenge?" She slowly stood up, nearly falling as she tried to balance on the one foot while straining to reach her crutches. Robin grabbed her with one arm and handed her her crutches with the other.

"I thinking that one deed deserves another. I mean, We both know that Arty and Walls have it going on for each other-"

"-but they're both to stubborn to be the first to admit it!" Zatanna finished. "Someone has to get them to stop being to immature and just-"

"-accept that they like each other," Robin nodded in agreement. "Okay. Plan made." He declared.

Zatanna's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, do tell."

"Well, it requires a little bit of cruelty," Robin started.

Zee rolled her eyes. "They deserve it. Revenge, remember?" she smirked.

Robin nodded. "Right, right. Well, I know Wally well enough that if Artemis will go through with what I'm thinking of...we will see the desired effects."

Zee grabbed hold of the bird's muscular shoulders. "Tell me already, bird boy! The suspense is killing me!"

Robin laughed. "Yeah, okay, okay. Here's the plan-"

_**Nope. TBC. If you want to read the plan, you'll have to read the next chapter :) Sorry it's short, I just needed a filler chapter so I could get to the moment when Rob and Zee get Spitfire together! R&R, if you have any decency**_


	5. Chalant's Plan in Action

Zatanna hobbled into the archer's room the next day. "Hi, Artemis." She said brightly.

Artemis looked up from the arrow she was polishing. "Hey, Zatanna. How's the ankle?"

"Not so bad. Canary said it should heal in a week or so if I'm good and rest it," Zatanna shrugged as she made her way to the archer's bed.

Artemis glanced up again with a smile. "So...how was your date last night?"

Zatanna beamed as she slid down to sit next to Artemis. "It was...perfect. We just watched a movie, but there was snuggling involved, so I would chalk it up to a good night." Artemis visibly relaxed. "But," Zee continued. "If you _ever_ flirt with him again, I know a few spells that can do many unpleasant things to you." Artemis looked up wide eyed.

"I swear, I never wanted to actually make a move, it was just Wally's plan and-"

"Aha! So you admit there was a plan," Zatanna called out triumphantly.

Artemis bit her lips together. "Yeah...Baywatch and I knew you two liked each other, and we figured both of you were too shy to make a move on your own, so we...gave you a little push." Artemis admitted.

Zatanna nodded. "I understand...Of course you understand that I now have to do the same for you."

"Me? What are you talking about?" Artemis asked in shock.

Zee rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Miss. You _know_ that you like Wally, and _don't_ try denying it." Zatanna said, talking over Artemis's attempts at denial to Zatanna's claim.

Artemis sighed. "Alright...I like him. I didn't know it until the stupid training exercise," -even though Zee wasn't on the team then, she knew all about the infamous mental training exercise- "and even then, I denied it. Then...I saw you two together. The way he had his arms around you on that bike, and-"

"-and you probably wanted to shoot me full of arrows, right?" Zatanna asked.

Artemis nodded. "But, _no way_ Baywatch feels the same. I mean, he's so happy and sweet. And I'm calloused, cold and unfeeling." Artemis pulled her knees to her chest in self-loathing.

"Artemis, you are _not_ cold and unfeeling. You might be a little more reserved, a little more guarded, but you aren't as hideous a human being as you make yourself out to be. You helped me with my dad. And you made me feel welcome on this team. From what Robin says, your like a big sister to him, always looking out for him. And I think that stupid ginger would be lucky to have a girl like you." Zatanna said as she wrapped her friend in a hug.

The older girl smiled. She didn't remember the last time someone said so many kind things to her. "Thanks, Zee...So. What's this plan of yours?"

**_BREAK LINE_**

Artemis rolled her eyes at how nervous she felt. *It's just Baywatch...no big deal.* But it _was_ a big deal. She was about to let Wally see her vulnerable side, and she was terrified. She looked down at what she was wearing. She had changed out of her nice, comfortable sweats and into a red v-neck and black skinny jeans. And her hair was down, which made her even more uncomfortable with the situation, because Artemis never went anywhere without her hair up. She felt naked, even though her hair actually covered her up more. *Just do it, Artemis. Come on. Just...move your feet.* Artemis walked into the living room where Wally sat watching TV. Alone. Megan and Conner were on a date, Raquel was home, and Kaldur was in his room reading. She didn't know where Rob and Zee were, but she was sure they weren't too far away.

Artemis strolled up to the couch and sat down next to Wally. "Hey Baywatch." She said casually. Wally glanced at her...then did a double take.

"H-hey, Artemis." Wally was giving her a weird look, but before Artemis could tell what it was, it was gone. *Probably just surprise that your hairs down...not that he thinks you're pretty, or anything.* Artemis told herself. She just couldn't let herself get her hopes up. It would hurt too much when nothing came from this otherwise. Artemis closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Wally took note of this and started saying, "Hey, Artemis, are o-"

"Am I pretty?" Artemis blurted out. This was Zatanna's and Robin's plan. She was supposed to ask three little questions, and see how Wally responded. This was the first.

"Ah...What?" The stupefied speedster asked. "Artemis, what's-"

"Just...answer the question. Am I pretty?" Artemis repeated, her eyes still closed. She opened them as Wally answered.

"No." That was it. Such a simple word that cut her like a knife.

Artemis nodded. "Do you want me to stay?" She asked the next question. She owed it to the kids behind this scheme to see it through, even if it was painful.

Wally frowned. "You mean, like on the team? Artemis, I thought we got passed this already."

"No, not on the team. Here. Right now. Do you want me to stay?" Artemis found herself leaning closer to Wally. There was this magnetic pull in her chest. She just needed to be closer to him.

Wally nodded. "Oh. In that case, no." He turned back to the TV. Artemis nodded and bit her lip as she prepared for the question that would hurt the most, because she already knew his answer.

"Just," Artemis lay her hand on Wally's arm to get his attention. "one last question, and I'll leave you alone...Promise."

Wally muted the TV and looked at Artemis fully. "Okay."

Artemis took a deep breath. "Would you cry if I left?" she asked quietly.

Wally's brow furrowed. "No," he answered quietly. "Artemis, what's going on? Is everything-" Wally tried to put a hand on the archer's shoulder, but she jumped up off the couch. "Artemis." Wally called as she slowly backed away from him.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid. I'm stupid. Just...just watch the TV and pretend I was never here, okay?" Artemis asked thickly. She couldn't keep the tears from coming. She quickly turned around and walked out of the room as a sob escaped her chest. Artemis put a hand over her mouth so Wally wouldn't have to hear it. But still, he came.

He ran after calling her name. "Artemis! Hey, Artemis, _what_ is going on?...Are you crying?" Wally asked gently. he put his hands on her shoulders.

Artemis tried to push passed him as she thickly replied, "No." Wally wasn't letting go that easily, though. He wrapped his strong arms around the archer and held her to his chest.

"Shh. Hey, it's okay. Shh." Wally muttered soothingly.

"Wally, let me go. You don't have to do this, you made it very clear how you feel," Artemis said, yet she made no moves to actually get away. In fact, she reached her arms around him and held him tighter as she cried.

"No, Artemis...I didn't." Wally said in all seriousness.

Artemis looked up into his green eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You're not pretty. You're _beautiful, _" Wally said. Artemis blinked. *Wait, what?* "I don't _want_ you to stay, I _need_ you to stay." Wally continued. He moved his hands up along Artemis's back, until they were cupped around her face. "And I wouldn't _cry_ if you left. I'd _die_." Wally whispered. Artemis blinked again. Staring at the fastest boy alive and inwardly groaning at how _slow_ she felt.

"I don't-I don't understand." Artemis said, tears still flowing.

Wally rolled his eyes. "I love you, Artemis Crock...Do you understand _that_?" Wally said tenderly.

Artemis shook her head. "No. Not at all."

Wally pulled the archer's face to him and kissed her slowly and firmly. He moved one hand to the back of her head, ensuring that she couldn't get away, and he moved the other hand down to her back, pulling her body closer to his. Artemis slowly raised her hands to run up his chest, surprised to find how rock-solid it was. Her arms ended up wrapping themselves around his neck as she deepened the kiss. They broke apart and Artemis was still crying. In fact, it made her cry harder. Wally wiped the tears away and asked, "Am I really that bad of a kisser?"

Artemis laughed, which sounded more like a choked sob. "No...That's what's making this worse. You can't really love me. Nobody loves me. This has to be a really cruel dream," Artemis explained. "And I'm going to wake up to my lonely life and it's just going to hurt that much more when you flirt with other girls."

"Oh man, Artemis. I don't know who screwed your life up so much, but I am never going to do that to you." Wally said.

"Promise?" Artemis asked childishly.

Wally smiled and kissed her again. "Promise." He whispered. The couple turned around when they heard clapping.

Zatanna wiped away a fake tear. "That was beautiful, you guys."

"Oh, _amazing_," Robin added. Wally glared at the boy wonder.

"You're idea?" Wally asked.

Robin smiled. "Naturally."

"Run." Wally said.

"Huh?" Robin asked in confusion.

Wally pointed to Artemis with the hand not still around her. "You made her cry. _Run_." The frown on Wally's face let his little brother know that he was serious. Robin disappeared with his typical cackle and Zatanna also bowed out, letting the older teens talk alone. Wally ran back to Artemis and smiled. "I'll deal with the little bat-brat later...What?" Wally asked. Artemis was staring at him with this kind of awe-struck expression.

"I can't remember the last time someone stood up for me," Artemis mumbled. She kissed Wally on the cheek and quietly said, "Thank you." Wally smiled and she started walking away. "Wally?" the blond called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Wally called back.

The archer smiled. "I love you too," she whispered. And then she was gone. Wally smiled as the words of Kent Nelson rang back in his head. _"Make sure you find your own little spitfire. One who won't let you get away with nothing." _ Well, Artemis certainly wouldn't let Wally get away, that was for sure.

_**I got this idea from a chain e-mail one of my friends sent me. I'm sure you've all read something similar at one time or another. And that list bit with the Kent Nelson quote probably isn't exact, but I was too lazy to look it up. I hope that you like it and please, oh please, oh pretty pretty please review! *puppy face powers, activate!* Now, imagine the cutest thing you have ever seen telling you to review. you can't resist. you must click the button!**_


End file.
